1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and a detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-94877) discloses an electronic camera. This electronic camera includes the following elements: a memory for storing a video signal subjected to camera shake correction; and a coordinate transformation means connected to the memory, for performing rotational coordinate transformation in which the center of the image of the video signal is the origin.
This configuration allows this electronic camera to correct a tilt easily.